Mark Walker
is a main character in Mech-X4. He is portrayed by Raymond Cham. Summary Charming, optimistic, all around awesome... just ask him. He's Mark Walker, Varsity super-star and Ryan Walker's older brother. He might not have a superpower like his younger brother, but he has skills on and off the field. This is a kid who's good with tools and can fix anything. So whether it's keeping the robot together in battle or helping upgrade Mech-X4 to do new things, Mark is there at his brother's side. And, you know... to remind his brother Ryan he's lucky to have him there. Personality Mark is self-confident, popular and athletic. All of the students love him and are impressed no matter what he does. He often tries to make things revolve around himself though when he realizes how his actions affect others, he feels bad and apologies. He is also a skilled mechanic. Biography Mark is a popular kid in school who is great at everything including mechanic. Mark has pranked Ryan but still, care about each other. Mark is a year older than Ryan and he was a varsity at Bay City High. Even though Mark pranked Ryan for fun, Harris and Spyder wanted Mark to be apart of the Mech-X4 team as a mechanic. When Ryan suddenly agrees, Mark usually hangs with his varsity friend which makes Ryan feel mad due to him being too busy to hang with the Mech-X4 team. Mark is a big brother to Ryan. Mark has always got Ryan's back no matter how much they argue. Ryan was paranoid that Mark would no longer be his brother because he's adopted. Mark has supported Ryan's adopted issue. Sometimes, they bicker and fight about little things like not having Mark's back in Versus The New Evil. When Ryan trusts Mark to make sure the new, evil Harris doesn't escape, he breaks his promise to find out where Traeger resides currently. Mark accidentally gets overheard by Morris making himself know to Traeger, Seth, Grey and Harris. Mark gets captive and is put into his Markmobile without control. Ryan, Spyder and Veracity save him just in time. Since Mark broke his promise, Ryan kicked him off the team for disobeying instructions and putting Harris in danger. They haven't been themselves back at home due to this. Relationships Family Ryan Walker Ryan is Mark's little brother by adoption. They prank each other and bicker like normal siblings, but they have shown to care about each other when it matters. They often do handshakes to show this. Abilities *'Above Average Agility': Mark has high agility, as shown in Let's Survive in the Woods! when fighting off Davage. *'Mechanical Aptitude:' As the mechanic of Mech X4 Mark has shown to be very capable of repairing it's advanced systems and installing upgrades. He was also able to upgrade the Markmobile to fly and give Mech X4 sub mode in 2 days. Trivia *He is skilled in many sports, including Basketball, Baseball, Football and Martial Arts. *He is a great mechanic. *He learned how to be a mechanic in Shop Class. *He is the mechanic inside Mech X4. *Some of the things Mark has made includes a rocket thruster (Let's Get Some Air!) and the Markmobile (Let's Go Clubbing!). Gallery Userbox Code: Mark Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teens Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High